Le pari
by Yami Sheina
Summary: Mais qu’arrive til lorsque que le pilote de Nataku lance un défi à Duo afin d’être tranquille. Shinigami sourit, Heero prépare toi.


Auteur : Sheina

Origine : Gundam wing

Couple : 2X1…… allusion à 3+4+3.

Genre : PWP

Note : fic créée sur l'idée apparue après m'être réveillée avec un mal de crâne pas possible.

Disclaimer : Son malheureusement pas à moi TT. Mais bon, comme ça tout le monde peut en profiter .

Résumer : Mais qu'arrive-t-il lorsque que le pilote de Nataku lance un défi à Duo afin d'être tranquille. Shinigami sourit, Heero prépare toi.

Titre : Le pari.

Wufei :

- Je te parie que tu n'y arriveras jamais !

-Et qu'est ce que tu paries ?

- Si tu gagnes je te prépare le petit déjeuner tout les jours pendant un mois et je te l'apporte au lit, mais si je gagne tu me laisse tranquille pendant un mois. Ça te va ?

-Je sens que je vais déjeuner au lit pendant un mois, parole de Shinigami.

Et sur ses mots, Duo part en courant du salon pour aller dans sa chambre. Jamais il ne le ferait, où plutôt, jamais Heero ne le ferait. Quand je pense qu'il avait accepté ce pari. C'est à cet instant que Trowa et Quatre entrèrent dans la pièce. Quatre me demande, lorsqu'il vis mon sourire digne d'un Shinigami préparant un mauvais cou :

- Qu'est-ce qui te rend d'aussi bonne humeur Wufei ?

- Maxwell va me foutre la paix pendant un mois.

- Et comment en es-tu si sur ?

-Simple Trowa, j'ai fait un pari avec lui.

-Quel genre de pari.

-Ça c'est une longue histoire. Vous savez tous les deux que Duo est …

Duo :

Bon, il fallais que je mette en place un plan infaillible. Mais j'avais déjà une petite idée bien que ça allait être serré. Heero rentrai du briefing avec les Mads dans moins d'une heure. Il fallait que je touche mon mad doc. Je pris donc le téléphone de la chambre et composa son numéro priver :

- Tut… tut… tut…tut… allo ?

- Hello G.

- Tiens Duo. Qui a-t-il ?

- Je voulais juste savoir comment c'était passez le débriefing.

- Bien, 01 ne vous a rien dit ?

- Il n'est pas encore rentré.

- Bon, en résumer nous vous accordons une semaine de vacance pour votre exploit sur la base Lunaire. J voulait vous mettre trois jour mais Heero à insister en disant que vous aviez besoin de repos.

- Super, Merci. Bye.

Souriant comme jamais, j'avais à présent une bonne excuse pour mon comportement à venir avec lui. Je me précipitais donc pour prendre une douche. Ce fut en un temps record que je me lave le corps et les cheveux. Une fois sec, je me rends dans la chambre, traversant le couloir en boxer. Une fois sur place, je m'habille avec soin. Enfilant un pantalon de cuir noir très moulant et une chemise, bien que contraire à mes habitude, blanche en laissant le premier bouton ouvert. J'attache ensuite mes cheveux, bien que encore mouiller, en une tresse basse. Heero entre dans la chambre une dizaine de minute après la fin de la dite tresse. J'aperçu une lueur de désir danser dans son regard lorsqu'il me vit, allonger sur mon lit, les jambes levées battant la mesure de ma musique. Je fis comme si je ne l'avais pas entendu entré. Il s'approche et retire l'un des écouteurs de mon Mp3. Je feins la surpris, avant de lui sourire et de dire :

- Enfin rentré Hee-chan.

- C'est quoi cette tenue ?

-À ça. En faite je voulais te demander si tu voulais bien venir avec moi en boîte se soir ?

- En pourquoi ce soir ?

- Ben pour fêter nos vacances.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

-Comme tu tardais à rentrer, j'ai sonné à G.

- Je vois.

- Alors c'est quoi ta réponse ?

- Pourquoi moi et pas Quatre ?

-Ben il va certainement profiter de la nouvelle pour rester avec Trowa.

- ce n'est pas une raison. Quatre aurais entraîné Trowa avec lui.

- Oui mais tu sais que Trowa n'aime pas danse, et si il reste assit, Quatre le collera. Je me retrouverais donc seul à danser et c'est vraiment pas marrant. En plus je suis sur qu'ils préfèreraient rester ici pour passer la soirée dans leur chambre. Alors, tu viens. S'il te plaitttttttttttttttttt ?

Je le vis passer une main sur dans ses cheveux. Les ébouriffant encore un peu plus Ce qu'il pouvais être sexy quand il faisait ça. Je lui faisais les yeux « petit chibi tout sage et tout gentil qui serait vraiment triste si il refusait ».

- Bon d'accord.

- Merci Hee-chan.

Je me relevais pour lui sauter dans les bras avant de sortir de la chambre en lui disant :

- Je t'attends dans le salon pour partir quand tu seras prêt.

Une fois hors de la chambre je soupire, la première étape était passé. Maintenant je devais prévenir Quatre pour ne pas qu'il me grille en disant qu'il voulait bien venir.

Heero :

Mais qu'est- ce qui m'a prit d'accepter. Enfin, c'est vrai que passé la soirée avec lui de me déplais pas. Je n'ai tout simplement pas pus résisté à ses yeux. Je ne le peux jamais d'ailleurs. Mais maintenant, je dois me contrôler pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Il était vraiment magnifique et désirable dans une telle tenue. Je pris une douche avant de m'habiller d'un jean bleu foncé moulant, mais bien moins que le pantalon de Duo, et d'une chemise ayant la même couleur que les yeux de Duo. Je descends ensuite dans le salon, et m'appuie contre le chambrant de la porte. Tous me regard étonné, surtout Wufei. Je vois Duo déglutir avant de se lever et de s'approcher de moi. Il sourit. Je lui dis :

- Voila, je suis prêt.

-Parfait. Vient on prend la moto.

Il m'entraîne donc à sa suite chercher sa moto. Une fois sortie du garage. Il enfile un casque avant de m'en tendre un. Je le met et monte à sa suite sur la Suzuki. Je ferme les yeux durant le trajet. Profitant de la proximité du corps de l'américain. Je ne sais pas combien de temps le trajet dura, mais Duo fini part s'arrêter en face d'une boîte nommée : « Darkness and ligth ». Duo gare sa moto, et l'attache en même temps que nos deux casques. Il m'entraîne ensuite dans le club. Une fois entré, il m'entraîne directement sur la piste de danse. Sans me demander mon avis, il commence à se mouvoir en rythme sur la musique, se collant plus que nécessaire contre moi. Son regard quelque peu suppliant, me fit renoncer pour une soirée au statut de soldat parfait. Je me donc à danser, au pus grand bonheur du natté. Les autres nous regardaient envieux. Duo me regarde, étonné. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je danse de cette façon. Son étonnement fut bien vite remplacé par une lueur de joie dans son regard. Lueur qui me fit chaud au cœur. La soirée fut une succession de rythme endiabler. Duo fini par s'arrête pour m'entraîner vers la bar. La il me sourit et commande deux liqueurs quarante-trois. Il me tend un des verres et me dit :

- Goût, tu verras c'est vraiment délicieux.

Ayant mon entière confiance et sachant qu'il connaissait mes goût. Je prends le verre et le porte à mes lèvres pour les tremper dans le liquide ambré de la liqueur. Et, franchement, Duo avait raison. C'était délicieux. Je viens de finir mon verre que la musique rythmée se transforme en slow. Je vois Duo vider son verre d'un cul sec et m'entraîner sur la piste. Il se colle à moi sans me demander mon avis et commence à nous faire tourné. Il a posé sa tête sur mon torse et à fermer les yeux. Devant son air si heureux je ne peux m'empêcher de participer à se slow, au plus grand bonheur du natté. La danse finit et Duo part vers le bar avec un sourire d'ange sur les lèvres. Je le suis. Arrivé près de lui, il me donne un nouveau vers de la même liqueur que précédemment. La soirée se passa très bien. J'avais bu 4 liqueurs et Duo 2. Il m'avait dit que si lui ne buvait pas trop c'est parce qu'il conduisait mais que moi je n'avais pas d'excuse pour ne pas en profiter. On reprit le chemin vers 2 h 30 du matin. Mais lors du chemin, je ne pus m'empêcher de me serrer contre le dos de Duo, me frottant à lui.

Duo :

Le trajet du retour se fait prudemment. J'avais bu et ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir un accident. Surtout que celui qui hantait mes rêves et mes fantasmes se frottait à moi. Fois de Shinigami, ton pari tu l'auras perdu demain Wufei. Je stoppe la moto, nous étions arrivé. Je range la moto dans le garage tandis qu'Heero ouvre la porte. Il m'attend pour ensuite refermer la porte en silence. C'est en silence que l'on se dirige vers notre chambre. Une fois arriver sur place, je me mis près d'Heero et lui dit :

-Tu vas dans la salle de bain te changer ?

Il me regarde un instant, surpris. Car, en effet, d'ordinaire l'on se change dans la chambre. Sans rien dire, il prend un boxer propre pour qu'il lui serve de vêtements de nuit et se dirige ensuite vers la salle de bain. De ce faite, je peux mettre la phase finale de mon plan en action. Je me déshabille au plus vite et me couche sur le côté et sur le lit d'Heero. Je me dépêche ensuite de défaire ma natte et d'étendre mes cheveux, légèrement ondulé, sur mon côté et autour de moi. Je mime le sommeil pour que, lorsqu'il rentre, s'approche de moi. Et en effet, c'est ce qu'il fit. Mais lorsqu'il se penche sur moi, le l'attrape au cou et l'embrasse avec passion. Heero ne bouge plus. Je le fait basculer sur moi et commence à me frotter contre lui, ne lâchant ses lèvres pour rien au monde. Peu à peu, il se détend et se met à soupirer. Je libère ses lèvres pour descendre le long de son corps. M'arrêtant en premier au niveau de son cou afin le lui imposer ma marque. Je nous fais ensuite tourné, continuant à descendre le long de se corps tellement désiré. Je me mis à maltraiter les petits bouts de chair déjà quelque peu durcis, tout en glissant une main dans le boxer de mon futur amant afin de caresser son membre déjà bien durci par le traitement que je lui inflige. Je l'entends gémir. Lorsque je considère que son téton est assez durci, je m'attaque à l'autre, tout en continuant mes douces caresses sur son sexe et ses bourses. Lorsque je le sens venir, j'arrête tout, laissant l'ardeur de son corps diminuer. Je lui enlève son boxer, juste avant de venir capturer ses lèvres pour un baisé empli de tendresse et d'amour. Il répond, entrouvrant des lèvres pour me laissez le champ libre. Commence alors un bal connu depuis des millénaires, une valse entre nos deux langues qui se répètent depuis maintenant très longtemps dans le temps. C'est à bout de souffle que je m'éloigne de lui, glissant jusqu'à son oreille pour venir lui susurrer :

- Je peux continuer Hee-chan ?

Il ne répond pas mais hoche simplement la tête. Il ne peux savoir comme se simple geste m'empli de bonheur. Je reprends donc mes caresses, lui présentant en même temps mes doigts. Il les mordille, les lèches et les suce sans ménagement. Se simple geste de sa par fait augmenter mon impatience. Je fis ensuite glisser mes doigts le long de son corps avant d'introduire le premier dans son intimité. Heero se cabra légèrement tandis que je le remuais. Les soupires de mon futur amant se font de plus en plus présent. J'introduis un deuxième doigt tout en dessinant sur tout son corps divers dessin à coup de langue. Heero laisse un râle de plaisir emplir la pièce tandis que mes doigts caresse don point sensible. Je libère son intimité afin de remplacer les doigts par plus gros. Heero emprisonne les draps entre ses doigts. Je ne bouge pas, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à ma présence en lui. Je me couche sur lui, capturant ses lèvres pour un baisé empli de tendresse. Heero remue les hanches lentement, imposant ainsi un rythme qui lui convient. Je le laisse faire, approchant chaque frottement contre mon sexe. Je me mets bien vite à bouger avec lui, et lorsque je touche le point sensible de son anatomie, il s'immobilise dans un cri de pur plaisir. Je continue le mouvement continuant, encore et encore, de frotter contre le point si sensible de sa prostate. Tandis que j'accélère le rythme, poussez par nos désir respectif, je saisis son membre et lui impose un mouvement de va et viens qui se coordonne parfaitement avec mes hanches. C'est dans un cri qu'Heero se répand entre nous. Sentir les muscles de mon amant se resserrer autour de moi me fait le rejoindre sur le chemin de l'orgasme. Épuiser, je libère son intimité avant de venir me coucher à ses côtés. Alors que je m'endors peu à peu, Je sens la main de mon amant me caresser les cheveux. Je le sens hésitant. Luttant contre le sommeil, je viens capturer ses lèvres en un baisé empli de tendresse et d'amour. Lui prouvant ainsi qu'il peut tout me dire. Je me serre ensuite contre lui. Il prend la parole tout en continuant de caresser mes cheveux :

- Pourquoi maintenant Duo ?

Je n'ai pas besoin de lui demander plus de détail pour comprendre le sens de sa question. Il veut savoir pourquoi je l'ai provoqué ainsi. Je soupir avant de dire :

- Je vais tout t'expliquer. Mais promet moi que tu me laisseras fini et que tu ne m'interrompras pas ?

- Je te le promets.

-Voila, ce matin j'ai fait un pari avec Wufei. Il m'a dit que j'étais incapable d'avoir une relation sexuelle avec toi. J'ai parié le contraire. Mais tu dois savoir que jamais je ne l'aurais fait si je n'avais pas eu de sentiment pour toi Heero. De plus, je ne t'aurais jamais obligé à le faire. Plutôt mourir que d'imposer ça à quelqu'un. C'est ignoble de prendre sa pureté et son innocence à quelqu'un qui ne le veux pas. Alors je t'en prie, ne me rejette pas. Je t'aime trop pour ça.

Le silence s'installa. Heero ne dit rien. J'avais plongé ma tête dans le giron de mon amant juste après avoir fini mon discourt. Je tremble de peur lorsque je peux simplement m'imaginer un rejet de sa part. Je meurs de trouille à l'idée qu'il me plante la. C'est alors que je sens une main se glisser sous mon menton et m'obliger à relever la tête. Je plonge alors mon regard dans une mer de cobalt emplie de tendresse et d'amour. Je reste interdit devant tel regard. Jamais je n'avais vu tant d'expression dans ses yeux. Il me sourit amoureusement avant de me dire :

- Aishiteru Duo. Croit moi, j'apprécie le pari que Wufei ta lancer. Sans cela nous n'aurions jamais connu une telle nuit.

Je me jette dans ses bras, l'embrassant avec tout l'amour que je peux lui transmettre. Et ses dans ses bras que je pris enfin le repos du juste.

Le lendemain matin

Wufei :

Vu le bruit que nous avions entendu hier soir, j'avais allègrement perdu mon pari. Quand je pense que j'allais devoir lui emmener le déjeuner tous les jours pendant un mois. Heureusement c'était Quatre qui les préparaient, j'avais juste à les monter. Enfin, si cela leur permettait de vivre heureux, c'était un bien petit prix à payer. Je monte donc à présent avec deux plateaux des plus charger, car en effet, Quatre avais insisté pour que je prenne également celui d'Heero. Toquant à la porte de leur chambre, je n'attendis pas de réponse pour entrer. Ce que je découvris me fit oublier tout les honneur et me dit que le faite d'avoir perdu se pari n'était vraiment rien. Ils étaient tous les deux enlacé, dormant avec, sur les lèvres, un magnifique sourire. Je ne fis aucun bruit et vint déposé les plateaux sur le lit de Duo. Le seul intact.

Fin

Yami Sheina

Lundi 8 mai 2006. 17 h 15


End file.
